Not So Pink Anymore
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: i wrote this some time ago and i'll never know the reason. first of all, it's disturbing. second of all, demyx is especially out of character. and lastly, apparently kairi is treated terribly in alot of stories based on what i've heard.


don't ask how i thought of this. and basically everyone's techncally out of character. so out of character. don't say i didn't warn you because i did. it pretty sucks so you don't have to say that because i know it. but if you like say it. i don't know if you could exactly see writing these kind of stories. i'm just giving it a try. i may disturb some people but it should be fine.

* * *

_I'm done working with him. He makes me do everything I don't want to do. I'm going to kill him. His back is always turned to people so it should be easy. _Kairi thought.

Kairi walked quietly towards him. She got out a kunai and aimed it straight at him. What a big mistake. It went through him but he didn't flinch or anything.

She went to the ground on her knees. Her heart appeared on his hand and he clenched slowly. Blood spread from her chest. Her breathing became uneven.

He knew she wanted him to stop but he kept going. This was considered fun to him but he wasn't entirely evil. All he was giving to Kairi was her punishment for trying to kill him after saying that he couldn't be killed by anything.

After what seemed like a couple hours, her heart disappeared from his hand. But the punishment wasn't over just yet. He went over to her and stabbed that same kunai into her chest.

"Painful, isn't it? Your so beautiful, Kairi. I absolutely love it when your bleeding."

He traced the outline of her face with his hand. "Tell me, why did you try to kill me?"

She had lost her voice.

He pressed his hand gently onto her stomach. "I'm waiting for an answer, Kairi."

"I don't want to..I don't want to work for you anymore." She managed to say.

"Trying to kill me, just for that. You're even dumber than I thought and you don't even learn the first time. Well, I still have to punish you. Slow and painful is what you'll get."

"And one more thing. I won't take anything from you that you can never take back. I'm just going to do something that'll make you regret this." he said, additionally.

Kairi couldn't have known this was in illusion. It just felt too real. Kairi felt pathetic. Even Namine could get out of a situation like this.

She tried to keep from moaning but it was too hard. He was just too good at this and he wasn't even trying. When he's with Namine, he has to try_ hard. _Really, really hard.

His hands found their way to her thighs. She desperately tried to push him away but it didn't work.

"I'm so tempted to do this right now. Maybe you know something, Kairi. When it comes to finger sex, would I technically be taking your virginity?"

"I..."

"Wrong answer, Kairi." His hands moved closer to her area. "Why don't you try again?"

She could hear her heartbeats. One after the other. She knew the answer but she could be wrong. How much time passed? He wasn't exactly going to take it, right? He never seemed like the type. She just hoped he wouldn't.

"I see. You're not going to tell me." He thrusted his fingers into her one by one. She covered mouth to keep from moaning. Tears stung her eyes. Eventually, he had all five fingers in. Her eyes dilated and she breathed heavily.

"I seriously don't think that's a good move but okay. Covering your mouth like that, I can tell you really hated it but then you must of liked it in ways."

"I have not been through anything like this. I absolutely hated it!"

"Oh, I see. I guess you didn't like that sex. Well, there is an alternative. To be nice, I'll give you another one."

Kairi put her hands in front of her in protest. "No! Just leave me alone."

"Well, I for one hate to be insulted." The process started all over again except it was different type of sex. A much worser one.

* * *

out there, wasn't it? bad description too right? pretty dumb story right? well i don't know what else to say so i'll wait for your reviews, if i'm going to have any that is. I admit I can't do lemon. It's just not my type of story to write but I guess I have to have at least one. no flames please. i'm a beginner writer so have mercy on me! I felt so awkward writing this. the most awkward I've ever felt. about the flames. just give them to me if you hated my story. it's like you gave me review only it's a bad one.

ha ha. poor kairi. i was laughing towards the end. i really don't like her. you probably got that already. and you know after this i'm not going to write another lemon not until I get experience. not in that sort of way, in the writing sense. you can probably guess what the last 2 sentances is. i don't need to explain it. i hope not. it's pretty obvious so leave it as that.

i imagined all of this with number IX and kairi. what's freaky to most of you probably is that i can see him doing this to girls that tried to kill him. this only applied to kairi though. even namine doesn't want to kill him because she clearly listens the first time as well as larxene kana that's about it i believe.

you can imagine this with anyone even though i don't think you'd want to anymore because of what i just told you.

p.s.- if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me. as in grammar and stuff not how bad the story was. you can say that if you like.

my inspiration- hmm...nothing i don't think...


End file.
